


Wanna Pack You Away or Fight With You All The Way

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Crappy attempt at writing Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack?, M/M, S6B-divergent, from all evils, kate jennifer brief mention, kinda get-together, light angst?, stiles wanna pack derek away, suppose to be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: Stiles somehow getting to know what big bads they'd be up against and wanted to pack Derek away from Beacon Hills, but Derek......





	Wanna Pack You Away or Fight With You All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Update: 2017-08-11 I put up a (slightly) newer version, edited and changed a little of the fic

‘Derek!’ Stiles bursted into the loft and started pacing, while Derek was just unpacking from their trip back to Beacon Hill.

‘What’s wrong?’ Derek turned to face him.

‘Well…I mean…everything? Or else we won’t be back here, when I am supposedly still in training and you are enjoying vacation with Cora and everything…’ Stiles took a breath as he finally stood before Derek, in a rather calm manner, eyes glancing at Derek and obviously a little distracted.

‘Stiles, you know what I mean.’ Derek prompted.

‘Oh right! We gotta leave!’

‘What? We just arrived yesterday. I do remember vividly it was your idea that we need to “swing back in and save these helpless morons”.’ As serious as Derek was, Stiles could hear the light tease and practically see the imaginary hand gesture of quotation mark above Derek’s head. Still, being reminded by what he was originally pacing and rushed to the loft about, Stiles turned back to pacing in front of the couch.

‘Yeah’ but then I thought it was some new threats and something they just require extra firepower, or spark-power or whatever. But HELL NO! They’re dragging YOUR personal hell all back this time!’ Anyone else would not have spotted the light stiffness in Derek when he said the words ‘your personal hell’, but Stiles had known the man for long enough and they had been through much together to not notice that about Derek’s body language.

‘How do you know this anyway? And what exactly do you mean by my personal hell, there’s quite a few for them to choose from.’ If this was Derek from one or two years back, Stiles was sure he won’t be so calm and asking reasonable questions but shoving Stiles against some kind of surface and demanded answers out of him already. It signified a lot to have Derek asking so calmly which disaster in his own life Stiles was talking about.

‘DEREK IT IS EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM DUG OUT FROM GRAVE AND ALTOGETHER! So I don’t care, we’re driving right back away from this town, I’ll call all my FBI-friends and other magic-users-in-training to aid Scott and Lydia and Malia but no way in hell are you and I staying here! I mean…unless you want to kill them off your own? Or want me to do that for you?’

Every thought flowed through Stiles’ brain. He was seriously freaking out ever since he found out about who might be the residing evil here in Beacon Hill. He could not bear it if he was the one that led Derek back to his very personal predators and caused him any more harm.Not to mention the feelings he had for the older man had grown through the years, that he knew it was more than a crush even before Derek left Beacon Hill. If anything, Stiles refused to be the one adding on any suffering in Derek Hale’s life, not a single ounce. He knew he would do anything to keep him safe, but also respecting his decision. He would be a fool to not let Derek make his own choices.

‘How about you tell me how do you know about this first? And have you told Scott about them yet?’

‘Well no because the first thing I can think of from waking up from the vision was just you, Derek. Every single hint of what threat is brewing here just yells Derek Hale to my face! Alright…I was just researching about what might be causing all these fears and deaths and shit, and I took that course last time about spark being able to tap into alternate universes and a little into the future with the correct spell and assistance. So I thought, if Beacon Hill doesn’t deserve to tap into the future just to know more and better to defend it, no place else should, right? With all the stuff that’s happened through the years, we’re practically a beacon to all dangers and stuff. So I prepared the ingredients out there in the clearing and meaning to tap into our future bites. I probably messed up the area I was supposed to place one of the herbs in? And I landed in an alternate universe where…you and I are movie stars and our lives are just a tv show. But the actors, well our doppelgängers told us that they read the script and it was…I practically started yelling at them and it took…’ Stiles finally paused here and flushed at Derek’s concerned gaze.

‘Come on, you can tell anything. We’re together in this.’ It always warmed Stiles’ heart to see Derek being so open with him, however much he was still nervous.

‘Well your doppelgänger kissed me to calm me down, prevent me from having a panic attack right there…Anyway, that’s not the point. Point being it’s basically all of your personal hell plus Gerard Argent, so WE GOTTA GO!’

’Okay let me get this straight, you believe what our doppelgängers said about a script that they’re gonna act out? I mean, sure they are our doppelgängers, but you also said that’s a tv show for them, there’s a high chance it will not play out as they do in their universe’s show, right?’ Derek reasoned, well reasonably.

‘But their “script” got right about our lives practically down to every detail, from your family to my mum and everything! Derek, just…if there’s a chance that it is those three should be dead people haunting us once more, I am NOT taking it. Unless you wanna kill them all yourself, I am not gonna let you come back to Beacon Hill and just to get killed off by these freaking murderers.’

Stiles, at this point, was practically yelling up at Derek’s face. He had no idea if Derek could scent all the different emotions vibrating off him. Derek kept his gaze with Stiles, until he took a longer breath and could feel his muscle relax a little with Derek holding them still.

’Stiles, you’re a spark AND FBI in-training. I have faith that we can handle Kate, Jennifer and Gerard altogether. I know you called me and asked me to come, but I won’t be here to fight if I wasn’t anywhere ready to fight for my home, or at least what used to be. Please don’t feel guilty for the choices I make for myself, Stiles.’ So Derek could scent his mixed emotions, apparently. He could not decide if he was more settled with how calm and sensible Derek was being, or more scared with how much Derek actually trust him, and believe in his abilities.

‘I…I know that, but this town has so much of your misery, you deserve more than one chance to leave this hell of a place and live your life somewhere better. I just…want to make sure you know that you can leave and not die on fighting for this place. Besides…even I don’t know how much I can count on my magic…’ Stiles muttered, looking away from Derek’s gaze. He still did not want Derek to risk his own life, but he understood from his reply that he made the decision knowing the possible consequences. However, he was not prepared when Derek’s fingers touched upon his cheek and tilted his face to stare directly into Derek’s eyes.

‘Stiles, I know. Trust me, Boyd, Erica and Issac all talked to me, even Jackson called me, just to make sure I really want to come back. I thought about it over and over on the way to meet you. I am certain that I want to fight alongside with you and that I want closure.’

‘You…didn’t know that Kate and Jennifer are here until just now!’ Stiles tried to argue, instead of thinking about it was Derek’s hand touching his face and the fact that they were inches apart.

‘I didn’t mean those two, I meant teaching Scott the rest and settled everything about the Hale property. And I know I wanted to see you again.’

‘Why?’ Stiles was almost whimpering at this point, heart beating so fast that he could hear it himself. Every word Derek said just took him by surprise, in no way was he prepared to hear him actually voicing out how much he cared for Stiles himself.

‘Because I’ve been in love with you for too long without telling you, Stiles.’ Derek said sincerely as he looked into Stiles’ eyes. Stiles swore he could feel his heart stopped beating as Derek leaned closer, but he was the one who finally closed the distance between their lips. It was electrifying to finally kiss Derek and it was nothing to the many fantasies he had had about this. Every sensation grounded him a little more from his thoughts. He was drowning in tasting every bite of Derek and feeling he was doing the same as well. Both of them got drowned in each other until they had to come up for breath, still holding each other close. It took a few more moments for Stiles to come up with words, with Derek grinning so brightly at him.

‘For the record, you don’t need to come back here to see me. And for fuck’s sake, if you want to stay and fight them, we’re calling all your betas to back us up. Or else, I’d tie you up with wolfsbane strings and pack you back up to East Coast if it’s the last thing I do.’ Stiles muttered, as his hands held tight on Derek’s waist.

‘I promise. You will not lose me to this town.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope...I wrote Sterek okay? Feel free to let me know if there's any mis-characterisation for them, because I feel really unsure about how well I managed to write them, so I do wanna know if I get them somewhere wrong or something <3 Thank you for reading!  
> P.S. I might add a little more at the ending in the following few days...We'll see how it goes. If you have any suggestion or what you'd like to see after, let me know and I'll see what I can do...Meanwhile, I gotta sleep as it's currently 6 am and I got through this the entire night....


End file.
